


One Guy that Billy Kissed (The Zeozord IV Remix)

by celli



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: First Time, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand closed over his, and Billy startled momentarily, then went very still.</p><p>"You're still one of us," Adam said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Guy that Billy Kissed (The Zeozord IV Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Guys That Adam Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73817) by [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl). 



> Thanks missmollyetc and spooloflies for the encouragement, and chibirhm for the beta!
> 
> Most of the dialogue in the first half of the story is from the original.

"I’m repairing a Zord. Must be a day ending in Y," Billy Cranston murmured to himself. He was, in fact, in the Zord bay, arms and head buried in the control panel of the Zeozord IV. All its battle damage had been fixed already, of course—that was always the first priority for Billy and Alpha—but he needed to take advantage of every quiet period to make more advanced repairs, to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of their handling, and to gather intel for future versions of the machines. If he'd learned anything, Billy had learned that there were always future versions to be considered. 

He looked over at the Sphinx head of the Blue Ranger's current Zord…or the current Blue Ranger's Zord…and sighed.

He was deep enough in either circuitry or self-pity that he didn't even hear the chime of a transporter beam. 

"Hey," someone said from behind him.

Billy threw himself as far back as he could in the confined space of the cockpit and braced to throw his wrench at—Adam, it was Adam. Billy fumbled the wrench down onto the nearest flat surface.

"Sorry," Adam said. Billy tried to get his breath back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Billy said reflexively. "Your unexpected appearance just caused me to have an involuntary reaction." Oh, good, advanced vocabulary, his nerves were showing.

"So I scared you," Adam was smiling. Billy eyed him with the wariness brought on by a childhood of mocking, but Adam just said, with apparent sincerity, "Sorry."

 _I wasn't scared, I was busy feeling sorry for myself. No, Cranston, change the subject._ "It's fine. What can I do for you? Is there a problem at the Command Center? I didn't hear any signs of the Machine Empire attacking."

Adam's smile faded into a concerned frown. "It has nothing to do with an attack. I just haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy." Billy bent his head and rubbed his fingers over the wrench. Busy doing the one thing he had left to him, while the rest of them fought and trained and spent time with each other, forming the bonds vital to Ranger work. Nobody needed to bond with Billy for him to do his job.

A hand closed over his, and Billy startled momentarily, then went very still.

"You're still one of us," Adam said.

Billy looked up, he couldn't help it. Adam seemed to take in all the bitterness and loneliness and loss Billy couldn't hide, and instead of judging him, Adam just…smiled again. This time Billy felt the smile straight to his gut. He drifted a step closer, still keeping his hand loose under Adam's.

"I think you were starting to forget that," Adam said; Billy tried to drop his gaze, but Adam curled his free hand around the back of Billy's neck. "And I can't let you do that."

Billy fell into the kiss with something that could have been a moan or a sob.

The kiss was desperate at first. Billy clutched at Adam's arm, his shirt, his hair, kept their mouths fused together as if Adam would call for Alpha and teleport out the second he could use his voice. Adam met him with the same intensity. His hand on Billy's neck was tight to the point of pain, and he sucked on Billy's bottom lip for a long moment before biting down. Billy's hips jerked into Adam's and he made another wordless sound into the air between them.

Adam broke this kiss for a moment and gasped in air, panting hot breaths into Billy's cheek. "Come here," he said. Billy didn't know how they could get any closer without some horrible transporter accident, but Adam slid his hands under Billy's shirt—Billy gasped at the skin-on-skin contact—and hitched Billy a step forward as he took a step back to lean against the cockpit wall. He urged Billy forward again until one leg was between his. 

Billy choked back another moan. Adam pulled his hands out from under Billy's shirt and, unexpectedly, took Billy's face in his.

"You don't have to be quiet," he murmured, pressing a swift close-mouthed kiss to Billy's lips. "No one can hear us. And I like it."

"Do you—" Billy started, then bent a knee to push his thigh into Adam's groin experimentally. ("For science!" some crazed part of him thought.) Adam threw back his head and let out a long, low groan, surging up into Billy. "Yes. Oh," Billy said without thought. "I like it too."

Adam grabbed for his shirt clumsily, and Billy rushed to help him, desperate for Adam's hands on him. They barely got Adam's off, too, before Adam was on him with hands and mouth, running his hands down Billy's chest, biting hard at Billy's shoulder until he got the involuntary guttural sound he was looking for, then biting and sucking a line of bruises along Billy's shoulder and across the arm Billy had thrown up to brace himself against the wall behind them.

Billy's dick was hard in his jeans. He rubbed himself against Adam's leg as hard as he could, relishing in the bursts of pain, then pleasure; pleasure, then pain. He hoped Adam liked the noises spilling out of his mouth—gasps, groans, Adam's name, meaningless words—because stopping them, stopping any of this, felt like it might kill him.

Adam drew his hands down Billy's side, across his stomach, farther. He hesitated just above the waistband of Billy's jeans, but, "no, Adam," Billy managed, and Adam hooked fingers into Billy's belt loops instead, pulling even harder as Billy rutted against him.

"Ah," Billy said, clutching at Adam's shoulder and scrabbling for a handhold on the wall behind him, "ah, Adam," coming nearly off his feet at the strength of his thrust, "Adam, I, ah—"

The space around them seemed to disappear as Billy came. He fell forward, letting Adam hold him up as he jerked a few more times against him, then shook to a halt. He swore he felt aftershocks running up and down his spine.

Adam tangled his fingers in Billy's hair and guided his head back until Adam could kiss him. Billy managed to kiss him back, if a little sloppily. Adam bit his lip again, and Billy shuddered against him.

Slowly he realized that Adam was still holding himself tightly, was still hard against his thigh, and Billy put more effort into the kiss. He pulled away; Adam let him but kept his hand firm in Billy's hair and Billy dropped his head to see and touch everything he'd been too, ah, distracted for before. He ran light fingers along Adam's collarbone; dipped his thumb into Adam's belly button; put his mouth on Adam's nipple, sucked it harder and harder as Adam put pressure on his head. If he bit down, would Adam react like Billy had?

Adam gentled his grip, only to clench briefly again as Billy fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, ran the back of his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He half-laughed. "Am I your latest experiment, Billy?"

Billy pushed Adam's jeans and underwear down, and Adam let out another of those throaty groans at the sudden lack of pressure. Billy put a hand on Adam's dick and he moaned again.

"Well," Billy said slyly as he found his rhythm, "I do believe rather strongly in the scientific method." He moved his free hand to cover the hand Adam had in his hair, flexing in time to Billy's pulls. "Do you have any theories you'd like me to—" He brushed his thumb across the head of Adam's dick, waited another few strokes, then did it again, harder. "To test?"

Adam shuddered, shouted, and came. Billy held him through it, and they leaned against each other for a long moment, Billy's head on Adam's shoulder, Adam's cheek leaning on Billy's hair. 

Adam finally let go of Billy's hair—Billy missed it immediately—and leaned back enough for a kiss. This one was sweet, despite the sting of Billy's lip.

Billy smiled at Adam rather foolishly. Adam's smile back wasn't much better. Billy momentarily abandoned his need for everything to be pristine and in order and relished the ache in his shoulder and arm, the mess in his pants—he rubbed against Adam again, subtly, just to feel it more—and the rapidly cooling substance on his hand. In fact—he put the tip of one finger into his mouth experimentally and hummed at the taste. Interesting.

"Put me down for experimenting with you anytime," Adam said, eyes wide. 

Billy immediately started planning. 

Adam smiled wider. 

"I imagine this isn't quite what you expected when you came up here," Billy said, suddenly shy. "I'm not entirely sure why you did, actually."

Adam's arms tightened around Billy, and his face turned solemn. "To tell you you're wanted," he said, and when Billy blinked at him, he said, "in more ways than one. I promise."

Billy pulled Adam closer, never breaking their gaze. "I believe you."


End file.
